Double Trouble For Cole
by TiffanyCharmedQueen
Summary: Sorry I haven't updated! I have been very busy with homework and reading!


Double Trouble for Cole  
  
By: Tiffany  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed. I only do this for pure entertainment. Phoebe's Room  
  
Cole looked at the bed where his beautiful wife was sleeping. He hadn't slept a wink since he found out how to resurrect himself, he was now demon again since he injected all of those powers in the wasteland. He walked over to the bed and touched Phoebe's lips; she opened her eyes and sat up. " Hi, what are you doing up?" Phoebe asked him, he smiled as he replied " Hello, I couldn't sleep." She smiled and pulled him down onto her, and kissed him.  
  
  
  
Kitchen  
  
Piper was setting 5 places at the table. She had some news for her sisters. Her old lover Dan used to live next door but he moved, and sold the house. Piper had made friends with the young couple that moved in. The woman's name was Joyce and was 23, and her husband was named John and was 29. Joyce's mother in Europe was deadly ill, she wanted to move there so that she can take care of her siblings. They were willing to sell Piper the house. Piper and Leo had been thinking about it for a few weeks and had come to their decision. They wanted to move out of the Manor. "Ready or not! Here I come!" Phoebe yelled as she raced after Cole who had shimmered into the kitchen next to Piper. "Hide me!" Cole yelled playfully to Piper as he hid behind her. Phoebe ran over to them grabbed Cole and kissed him. Leo orbed in, "We have a problem, a demon named Grunday has escaped from his demon master into the future." He said in a worried tone. Piper, Cole, and Phoebe looked at him in confusion, Leo looked at them and continued "So. We have to go to the future and capture him and keep him from killing innocents and witches, and even demons." Piper looked at Leo in more confusion " We used the spell to get there 2 or 3 years ago. It no longer exists.' she replied. "All you have to do is make a spell and it will work, believe me." Leo said. Paige orbed in behind Piper frightening her. "Hi, anyone see my folder, I need to get to work." Paige said as she was lifting everything around her. " The time we are in, now extinguish, we find Grunday, start to relinquish." Phoebe and Piper said in unison. "What the. " But before Paige could say anymore a big white light brightened the room.  
  
The Year 2007  
  
The Manor  
  
"Mommy!" Phoebe heard two children yell in unison. She opened her eyes to see two beautiful little girls, one looked like Prue and her combined when they were children, the other looked like Cole in a way. She had Cole's eyes and facial structure. But she had hair just like deceased grandmother. "Hi, what is it?" Phoebe replied, "Prue stole my doll and she won't give it back." The little girl that looked mostly like Cole yelled. "No, mommy Megan stole my stuffed animal!" Prue yelled. Phoebe looked over to the empty doorway. "Um. Where is daddy?" She asked her daughters. "Daddy is out fighting the bad guys. He said he was going to be home in the morning. He said that yesterday." They both said in unison again. Just than Cole shimmered in to the Manor next to Phoebe. "Kids, can me and daddy talk alone for a few minutes? Go to the attic and play with the doll house or something." Phoebe said in a stern voice. Prue and Megan both shimmered. "Who were they?" Cole asked Phoebe. Phoebe smiled and replied "Those are our beautiful daughters." she smiled again. Cole stood there surprised, confused, and speechless. "Our daughters? We have daughters? When? What are there names? How?" Cole blurted out. Phoebe smiled, and kissed him and than she replied " Yes, we have daughters. My guess is I get pregnant with the first one soon. And the second one after the first one is born, or sometime after that. The oldest one that looks like Prue and I is named Prue. The second one, our little baby, who looks like you mostly, is named Megan. And you are old enough to know how they are made." They both heard a yell from the attic, Cole shimmered he and Phoebe to the Attic in a blink. "Who are these little kids?" Paige asked her sister. "Auntie Paige, why are you being mean?" They both said in unison. Paige looked at them in disgust. "Who do you think you are calling me your Aunt?" she replied. "Paige, now is not the time!" Phoebe yelled. Than she continued "Megan, Prue, why don't you guys go outside. or go play with your little friends?" They both looked at their mom, and sobbed " We don't have any friends, they all think we are weird because stuff is always happening and they see broken glass and stuff." Prue told her mother. Oh, than just go outside with daddy." Phoebe said. They grabbed their father's hand and shimmered outside. "Paige, before you came downstairs, well...we cast a spell to go to the future." Phoebe said with a smirk. "What? And no one told me? Why are we in the future? Isn't that personal gain?" Paige whimpered, but she got over the shock and continued " Who are those kids anyway. Cole is their dad? Oh those probably are your kids right?" Phoebe nodded slightly. From outside they heard a faint scream that sounded like a child's, Paige grabbed Phoebe's hand and orbed to the front door.  
  
Next Door, Dan's old place  
  
  
  
Cole had already found the bearer of the scream. It belonged to Piper who in the future was living in Dan's old loft. They ran in after Cole and upstairs there was Piper holding a sheet over her bare body. "Piper what is it?" Paige asked. Piper eyed over to where a little girl was standing. And right next to her was a white oak table that had a picture of Prue, and 3 little girls. Phoebe recognized two of them as her future daughters, she accidentally blurted out " Those two are my baby's! Megan and Little Prue! Wait.. Cole where are the girls? They both shimmered in next to their dad. "There they are honey." He replied, Phoebe smiled and kissed her husband, all three little girls covered their eyes. "Ok back to the subject." Piper said. "Phoebe, I realize |those are your kids, but do you see who the | |woman in the yellow shirt is?" she continued.| |Phoebe looked at her with curious look on her| |face and asked "Jennifer Lopez?'. Megan | |playfully hit her mother and said "No mommy! | |It is Auntie Prue." Piper and Phoebe looked | |at each other in surprise. "Cole, why don't | |you go find Leo." Piper said, but before he | |could shimmer Leo orbed right next to Paige. | |She jumped toward Cole. Cole looked at her in| |surprise. "Well, I had to have something to | |shield me!" she said in a mean voice. Cole | |gave her a look that made her spine shiver. | |"Ok, Um. Prue, uh. please take your sister | |and cousin home and you guys play or | |something, k?" Phoebe said in a very caring | |voice. Little Prue nodded and grabbed her | |sister, and cousins hand and shimmered out. | |"Ok, Leo, now that were are in the future, | |what do we do? How do we track down this | |demon?" now speaking faster. Leo shrugged. | | | 


End file.
